You Will Not Scream, You Will Not Beg
by Suigetsu Kushina36
Summary: Oliver is afraid of spiders, but lucky for him Kamui can help with his fears. But is it lucky? Or will Kamui prove to be too hardcore for him? Based off the Vocaloid Oliver song Tarantula.
1. Tarantula

Tarantula

I am scared of spiders. Completely and utterly terrified. My worst nightmare is that a big, fat, furry tarantula crawls on my tongue and lays eggs under it. Just the thought of it is super frightening.

Since I share a room with Len, I feel I don't have to worry about the horrible arachnid creeping up on me while I sleep, not because Len would kill it, I know he wouldn't, but because Len is my friend and I know he'd protect me. Which is exactly why when I woke up screaming about spiders, he said this:

"UGH! Oliver, would you shut up!" he yelled. I turned to look at him as a pillow hit my shoulder. "One night. I'd like to go ONE NIGHT without getting woken up by your spider fears. Go. To. Bed!" With that, he rolled over facing away from me and covered himself with the blankets.

"I'm sorry…" I said softly.

Len sighed. "You shouldn't be, it's not your fault."

"Yes it is," I whined. "If I wasn't so afraid of spiders, I wouldn't have these nightmares… Len?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I…sleep in your bed?"

Len groaned then sat back up. "Sure, come here." I got up and walked the short distance to Len's bed. He gave me a concerned look as I sat next to him on the bed. Len grabbed my arm and pulled me closer, then hugged me gently.

Len and I have a close relationship. We may as well be brothers. We do everything together, share everything. We fight and bicker, but we're still close. We just fight like siblings. I know that if I'm in trouble, I can count on Len to be there, and Len knows it's the same for him. I'll always be there for him. He's my best friend.

"You know, Oliver," Len started, "you should go talk to Kamui about your fear. He helped me with mine. Remember when Kaito told me…that _thing_, and I didn't even want to go near bananas?"

"Yeah…but you still don't eat bananas," I chuckled. That earned me a smack on the arm.

"Shut uuup! Anyway, I'm at least not afraid to be _near_ them. Kamui helped me. If you ask him, I'm sure he'll help you too."

I looked at my lap and thought for a while. "…Yeah, okay. I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"Good. Now go to sleep." Len lie back down and faced the wall. I turned away from him and closed my eyes.

Yup, talk to Gakupo…that should work.

I woke up in the morning and took a shower, of course, I was sweating all night. Not just because my spider dreams, but Len emits heat like crazy! I swear most of the heat he has is shielded on the outside of him. Every time I stand too close to him, I feel like I just stepped near lava. And yet, he's always cold.

Anyway, I got myself dried off and dressed then went downstairs for breakfast. Len was already sitting at the table with his sister, Rin, and Yuuma. Everyone except Rin was in their pajamas still, which gave me the chance to embarrass myself. Because I'm so weird, as soon as I realized Yuuma was their without his hat on, I jumped across the table as quickly as possible, sliding across the table in front of Yuuma, and immediately brushed my fingers through his pale pink hair. Yuuma looked mad and sighed.

Instead of pulling away from me, however, he reached his hand up and started petting my still damp hair.

"Whoa, hairfest!" Rin giggled.

"What are you even doing?" Len asked.

"Yuuma's hair is so soft," I said.

"…and Yuuma?" Len asked.

"I don't know, playing along," Yuuma answered.

I laughed and jumped off the table. "Admit it, Yuuma, you just have a hair fetish."

Yuuma tensed and blushed. "No I don't! Shut up, Oliver." I laughed again, and so did Yuuma. He knew I was kidding.

"So," I started, "is Gakupo awake yet?"

"Yeah, but he just left with Kio," Len answered. "They'll be back later, they just went out for breakfast."

"Oh. Okay then," I said. I reached over and stole a piece of fruit from Yuuma's plate. I didn't get to eat it, though, it fell on the floor thanks to Yuuma. I went and got my own breakfast instead.

I came back inside with Len, sweating and out of breath. I was good at soccer, but so was he, and that made it a challenge. Gakupo was sitting in the living room. I walked in and sat on the floor in front of him, catching my breath.

"Hey Gakupo, Len said you might be able to help me with my fear of spiders," I said.

Gakupo looked down at me for a moment. "Arachnophobia is very common. Also easy to overcome, but you have to be ready for anything. I must warn you, my techniques for conquering fears aren't exactly…gentle."

"Okay," I said, shifting to get more comfortable.

"Just making sure you're prepared. _But_!" I jumped slightly. "You will not scream, you will not beg me to stop, and you absolutely MUST NOT ask anyone for help. You have to overcome your fears yourself. Alright?" Gakupo held his hand out to me. I hesitantly took it and shook down lightly.

I didn't like the look Gakupo gave me before he left. His smile made me shiver. What did I just do?

I unleashed a brutal monster…

I stood with Len in the bathroom and waited for him to finish brushing his teeth. I was a little afraid of Gakupo now. I didn't want to be alone. I couldn't even admire his perfect and graceful stride and his flowing lavender hair that shined and moved as he walked away after smiling at me like that. I usually would.

"What is he going to do?" I asked, continuously looking to the door of our bedroom nervously. Len shrugged. I was frightened. "Was it intense for you when you were overcoming your fear?"

Len froze while he was reaching for the faucet. His face went red, and eventually he sighed. "Yeah…"

I wasn't going to ask what happened. He was obviously scarred by it.

"Whatever he does," he started, making me flinch, "it'll work. I guarantee that." He put away his toothbrush and walked toward me. "Come on, let's go to bed." He didn't want to think about this anymore.

We walked into the bedroom. Len flopped onto his bed then wiggled around like a snake until he was under the covers. I giggled and climbed into my own bed and lie down.

"Goodnight Len."

"Mm, goodnight Oliver"

And after that, I fell asleep.

"Holy sh-!" Len cut himself off. I heard a loud thud and opened my eyes to look over at him. Len was glued to the wall, hands held against the wall too. His skin was pale as his sheets.

"What?!" I asked, sitting up quickly. I looked in the direction Len was looking, all colour instantly leaving my body as fast as my eyes widened.

That's what.

It was my worst nightmare. The most terrifying thing ever. The biggest, furriest, most disgusting…

Tarantula, right. By. The door.

It pulled up one fuzzy leg and slowly pushed it forward. I jumped and slammed my back against the wall, about in the same position as Len.

Len isn't terrified of spiders, but anyone would be afraid of the mammoth on the floor now.

"I bet Kamui did this…" Len said. I nodded, never looking away from the spider. I knew he was right. Gakupo expected me to face my fears. But what was I supposed to do now?

Everything started fading. I was going to pass out. I couldn't, not now. Len's dealt with Gakupo, he knows if I faint he can't help me. I can't handle this, what am I supposed to do? If I don't do something, I'm done for. Say goodbye to poor British Oliver. This is it…

"NO!" I yelled, just before I lost my senses. "That is IT!" I reached up and pulled the bandage off my left eye, showing the unnatural mark of evil I carried, my pure red eye. I saw only that furry demon as I jumped to the floor and stormed over to it. "I've had enough, I'm going to end this!"

I reached down without hesitation and picked it up. I brought the creature up, level to my eyes, and glared at it. I was so completely done. I slowly lifted up the eight legged abomination and leaned my head back. I…I opened my mouth wide, sliding my tongue out as much as I could. Almost in slow motion, I lowered the arachnid. I felt the first furry appendage touch my tongue, and I kept dropping it lower. I pushed down more and more until it was almost down the back of my throat… Then I bit down. The insides sprayed out against my teeth and slid down my tongue. I didn't stop, I didn't spit it out, I didn't gag or throw up. And then I swallowed it.

I panted heavily. I could still feel the fur and I knew some of the remains were dripping down my chin. My evil red eye still visible, I looked over at my best friend. I could see it, he was horrified and disgusted.

"Oliver…" he said softly. I just got up and walked back to my bed, wrapping my eye back up, hiding it away. I slept just fine.

I woke up in the morning and brushed my teeth probably six times while Len watched quietly. I felt ashamed. I overcame my fear, but maybe what I did was a little too much.

When Len and I walked downstairs, Luka, Miku, Kaito, Yuuma, Rin and Piko were all in the big kitchen making breakfast. Gakupo was sitting at the table and smiled when I sat in front of him.

"…So?" he questioned. I stayed quiet. His smile disappeared. "Oliver," he said firmly. "I know you know. Did you do it?" Still quiet. By now everyone stopped talking to hear what was happening. "If you're still afraid of spiders you need to tell me, don't just shut me out. I told you my methods we-

"I ate it." Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me. Yuuma whispered "oh God" and covered his mouth. Miku threw a plastic bowl down on the counter as she turned her head toward me. Gakupo looked at me not even trying to hide his shocked expression. It all made me feel embarrassed and ashamed. Now I was looked down on and thought of as disgusting.

"You know what?!" Len slammed his hands down on the table. "This is stupid. He faced his fears. Most of you wouldn't be able to say the same!" I saw Len glance at the bowl of fruit on the table next to us. He gulped and walked over to it. Everyone watched him. He paused for a moment then snatched a ripe banana from the bowl. He peeled it, hands noticeably shaking and before he backed down slammed his teeth into it and swallowed. Didn't even bother chewing it. I smiled; I knew what he was doing.

Len shuddered and made a disgusted face, but despite his noticeable ill feeling toward the yellow fruit, he finished it. And with that, Gakupo started clapping. Everyone else smiled or laughed and went back to the usual morning routine. Yuuma walked by me and ruffled my hair.

"You both did well," Gakupo said. Len and I looked at him, at first questioningly, then in realization. There's that smile again. I shuddered. "I told you. My methods aren't gentle, nor are they subtle." With that said, he left. His job was done. I loosened my bandage a little and let it fall down my face.

I think I'll have a tarantula for breakfast…preferably purple.

_This story was written for my English journal, so no smut here. I hope you still like it though. This is based off the song Tarantula by Oliver._


	2. Banana

Banana (extra chapter)

_This is an extra chapter that was added later, so no it was not in my school journal. This is where the smut comes in. ;3 This is about what happened when Len was "cured" of his fear. Enjoy the extra chapter._

I sat quietly at the table, listening to the two older boys talking. I was eating a banana split for dessert after dinner. I felt I deserved a nice treat today. Kaito and Kamui were sitting with me at the table, talking about something I wasn't paying attention to.

"Enjoying that Len?" Kaito asked me. I nodded, mouth full of banana and ice cream. "Good, you deserve it." He got up and stood next to me, smiling down at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You know what I do with bananas?"

"Kaito," I heard Kamui say in a low warning tone. He was glaring at the male next to me.

"What?" I asked cautiously. Kaito suddenly got too close to me and whispered deeply and breathily in my ear.

"I love to see how boys writhe and moan with them inside…_deep_ inside.~"

I didn't like his tone, and I didn't like what he said, and I really didn't like how it made me feel. My face heated up and suddenly I didn't want what was in my bowl. In fact, I didn't want to be near my bowl! I got up quickly and moved away from the table, and Kaito. Kaito started laughing, but Kamui was mad.

"Kaito," Kamui scolded firmly. I backed away further, until Kamui got up and gently wrapped an arm around me, leading me away. He took me up to my room, standing with me outside the room. "I'm sorry Len. He shouldn't have done that to you… You know, though, I am very good at curing people of their fears."

"Really?" I asked.

Kamui nodded. "Mhm. If you want me to help you, we can start tomorrow."

"Okay!" I said, a little excited. Kamui smiled, a strange smile I've never seen on him. It was a little…unsettling.

"LEEEEN!" Oliver came running out of our room, a towel wrapped loosely around his waist, and wrapped his arms tightly around my shoulders.

"Oliver, what the heck?" I said, regaining my balance.

"Th-there's a spider in the shower!" he cried. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"I got it," Kamui said, stepping into our room. In a way, I didn't want him in there…

The next day, I woke up, got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. Miku, unaware of what happened yesterday, offered me a banana for breakfast. I jumped back quickly and hid behind Kio.

"What's the matter, Len?" Kio asked, smiling and ruffling my hair. They must have told him.

"It's alright," I heard Kamui's gentle voice say. He laid his hand on my shoulder. "It'll all be okay soon."

I nodded and got my own food, sitting at the big table next to Oliver. I had told him about the incident as well since he's like a brother to me. Oliver has a fear too, and if I'll be there for him and his fear, I know I can trust him to be there for mine. He smiled at me, in a way that meant, "I'm worried about you, so do your best." I smiled back and nodded. It's good to have Oliver around.

Kamui said he wanted to start my…um, I guess, therapy, at noon, so I waited until then. I was nervous because of that smile last night, and I couldn't focus on anything. I just sat in the living room and watched Luka and Miku talking. I don't know what they were talking about, I couldn't really hear.

At noon I headed up to Kamui's room. I was a little shaky, but I knocked on the door and waited until he told me to come in.

"Lock the door," he said once I stepped inside.

"Why?" I asked.

"Do it and I'll tell you." I closed the door and locked it behind me. Kamui motioned for me to come sit with him on his bed. I hesitantly walked toward him, then stopped. He had a banana next to him. I started shaking more. Kamui got a very serious look on his face. Len," he said firmly. I looked at his eyes, an uncharacteristically dark purple. "You will not scream, you will not beg me to stop, and you absolutely MUST NOT cry for help. Do you understand?" I nodded. He held out his hand to me. Hesitantly I stepped closer and reached out to take his hand. He shook down once, then that wicked smile appeared again.

Fear took over all my senses, and I was suddenly pulled forward. I was forced down onto my knees at the edge of the bed. Kamui sat up and took hold of the banana he had. "Len," he said in a low tone. He grabbed my wrist and pulled my hand toward it. I struggled to keep my hand away but Kamui was stronger than me. I felt my fingertip brush the yellow fruit and jumped in shock for a moment, then I looked up at Kamui.

"Wait a minute…" I said. I pushed my arm forward and wrapped my hand fully around it. "You…this is plastic, isn't it?"

"Yes. What's the difference, Len?"

"Well for one thing, real bananas have something inside them."

"Why does it matter what's inside Len?"

"Well, uh…" Wait, why does it matter? I was afraid of what Kaito said, so why is this fake banana different from a real one?

"It was never really about the fruit itself. You were afraid of what's _inside_, and not just the fruit, but what's inside _you_."

"I don't understand, Kamui."

"Your association with what Kaito said and this fruit is that you are more worried about something being inside of you. So it turned into a fear that was only triggered with the thought of the real fruit and what is inside it. Because without a center, it can't be inside you."

I was still a little confused, but I think I understood what he meant. I squeezed the plastic fruit lightly. It was soft. There was no way it could do anything to me. "Oh. I get it now," I said.

Kamui smiled. "Good. This is just the first stage though, so come on. Both hands, Len." I gave him a weird look but did what he said. I wrapped my other hand around it and played with it. I wasn't thinking much. I didn't really see how this was helping, and I don't know why Kamui was still holding my wrist. "Len?" I looked up at him. "Put it in your mouth."

I looked at him weird again. "Isn't that a bit…sexual?"

"Yes, but isn't that what you're afraid of?"

He had a point there. I leaned forward more stuck the tip of the fruit in my mouth. I pulled back the arm Kamui wasn't holding to give myself more room. This felt kinda weird, but it also wasn't weird at all. I mean, it was a banana, this is what you do with them. It felt weird though. Like, it was warm. Although, I did just have my hand on it. That's probably why.

Kamui's hand tightened on my wrist suddenly. It scared me a bit, but I thought it was funny. _Kamui, you pervert. You're getting off on this aren't you?_ I thought it would be funnier if I acted like that's what I was doing. I closed my eyes and started moaning a little and licking the plastic toy. I opened my eyes slightly and glanced at Kamui. He was covering his mouth with his other hand. I smiled a bit and kept up the act.

Kamui suddenly let go of my wrist and pushed me away, breathing a little hard. I laughed a bit. Then I stopped, because that creepy smile came to his face again. He grabbed both of my wrists with one hand and held them tightly. "You will not scream," he said lowly. He pushed himself up more and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. I felt sick.

That was not the toy I thought it was. My wide eyes were staring down at a banana shaped toy over Kamui's penis. He used his free hand to pull it off quickly so he could stop me from struggling. "You will not beg me to stop," he whispered in my ear, then grabbed the back of my head and pulled me down into his lap. I opened my mouth to yell at him, but he pushed his hot and hard dick into my mouth. I heard him moan.

I could have pushed away. I could have made him stop. I could have screamed for someone. But I promised him I wouldn't.

And he promised me that I wouldn't be afraid after this.

I sucked him, slowly moving my head up and down his erection. I slid my tongue along the bottom and over the tip, gently scraped my teeth against him, and I did my best to swallow him all the way down. I didn't like what he was doing to me at first, it seemed wrong. But, I really liked it. It felt kinda…good. And, hey, there was something inside of me, and I was okay with it.

He let go of my wrists and I wrapped my hand around the part of him that I couldn't reach, rubbing slowly. I looked up at him. His smile wasn't the creepy one. It was one that said he felt good, too. He started petting my head as I kept going.

I sucked his hard manhood harder and moaned around him. He started to thrust into my mouth, but not hard or anything. A few thrusts more and he dame in my mouth. I tried to swallow most of it.

I leaned back, panting and looked up at him. "Are you afraid now, Len?" he asked, gently rubbing my cheek.

I shook my head. "Uh-uh. But…I don't think I'll eat bananas anymore…ever." Kamui chuckled at me then took me into his bathroom to clean us both up. I don't think I'll mention this to anyone. They don't need to know.

_Possible third chapter to come, so review and let me know if you think there should be a third chapter._


	3. Oliver

Oliver

I was sitting in my room, typing away on my laptop. I was writing up a report for myself about Oliver and Len's fears. I updated Len to "cured" and typed Oliver's information in his file.

I smiled to myself. I had always been one of the smartest ones in our group. Actually, I was the smartest. Admittedly I am older than Len and Oliver, but I was still smarter than the ones of my age and older. Perhaps that's why I seem so…sketchy. I do it on purpose though, I'll admit.

I had always felt that I could never fit in when I was younger because I always believed in logic. Stupidity was not accepted, there was only logic. I never believed in those fairy tale stories written for children. I only wanted to read about science, and history, and all sorts of nonfiction tales. I wasn't interested in fantasy and creativity.

The thing I most liked as a child was fear. I would spend all my time reading true stories of horror. Peoples fear was entertaining for me. And then I learned that fear can be manipulated. You can use fear to get people to follow you, or you could make friends by helping others through their fear. Fear was the controlling point in all human beings!

I began to research fear. I found out about the chemicals and signals in the brain that created the sense of fear. I also learned about the milder cases, like nervousness and anxiety. Then I discovered how anxiety can be brought to an even worse level depending on the weakness of a person when in the face of what scares them.

With all this knowledge about fear, what causes it, how to control it and most importantly how to manipulate it, I became immune to the neurological phenomenon. I feared nothing, not even being social. And that's when I met Kaito Shiion, and got dragged into this group of strange and intriguing people.

Sadly, my close friend was two things annoying to me, one being he was hardly intelligent, I blame this on all the sweets he consumes, and the other was not immune to fear as I was. He had a fear, a small one, but it bothered him greatly. I refuse to disclose his fear, but I, of course, helped him through it and cured him, though I wish I hadn't.

However, thanks to his fear, I found out how I wanted to use my knowledge. So I became the wise and most gentle person who would help others face their fears. And now, here I am, adding my sixth name into my records of people I've helped: Oliver.

Maybe the way I've gone about helping people seems a bit…psychotic? But I choose my methods carefully. I pick something harmless to help cure others, and I've yet to fail. Len needed an extra push with his, but I had planned that. And he seems fine now

Finished with my reports, I closed my laptop and set it on the table by my bed, a small smile on my lips. A quiet knock sounded from my door, clearing the smile away to be replaced with curiosity.

"Yes?" I asked from my spot.

"Gakupo?" It was Oliver's small voice. I called to him to come in. the door opened slowly and he stepped in, his head down. He turned around and closed the door behind him…and locked it.

I looked at him curiously. "Oliver?" He turned around and looked at me, his red eye uncovered and glowing brightly. "What's wrong? Is there something else I can do for you?" he shook his head slowly. "What do you need then, Oliver?"

He walked over to me and held his hand out, a sad look on his face. It looked like something was troubling him. I looked down at him with concern and gently took his hand.

He suddenly smiled. But it wasn't a happy smile. I knew, but it was too late to do anything.

He smiled like I had.

As the smile came to his face, he gripped my hand tightly. I pulled but I couldn't get loose from his grip. I narrowed my eyes at him. He couldn't scare me, I could not feel fear.

"Oliver," I said darkly. "What is it you're trying to do?" That only made his smile widen.

"You will not scream," he said lowly, in a voice that didn't sound like his. He pulled hard on my arm and I fell forward. He hopped up on the bed behind me and pinned me down. I suddenly felt him claw at my back and then cool air hit my backside, the feeling of the cold spreading out until it licked at my member as well.

"You will not…" he said, and suddenly my heart sped up, my head felt dtrange and my eyes widened. Pain spread through my body as I was filled with his hot appendage. A pained groan escaped me, and I felt his warm body lean over me, and his hot breath by my ear as he growled, "…beg me to stop."

"Oli…ver!" He thrust in hard. Then pulled back and repeated. He started moving faster, but he continued the assault with the same force. I felt no pleasure from his actions, only pain.

"And…" he started, "you absolutely…" As the last word fell from his lips, he thrust in with more force than before, tearing an agonized yelp from me. "MUST…" Another incredibly hard thrust. "Not…" An agonizing jolt forward, pulling a gasp from me. His movements ceased, "Ever stop crying." He continued his painful abuse, ripping gasps and pain filled moans from me with each thrust.

Tears slid from my eyes. I told myself they were from the pain, and any other weak human would do the same, but my head was telling me otherwise. Uncontrollable shaking, crying, rapid heart rate, unusual aches, and a tingling and spinning sensation inside my skull. I'd never felt this way before. However that didn't stop me from being fully aware of what was most likely occurring.

All knowledge of how I was feeling vanished, however, when a loud, pleasure filled moan was ripped from my throat and sudden heat rushed to my member. The pain I was feeling disappeared and was replaced by a blissful sensation. The feeling remained and was now mixing with a new feeling. My heart pounded faster in my chest.

Oliver started pounding into me faster and harder, continuing to hit that spot deep inside me that had left my head blurry and void of relevant thought. The only thing left in my mind was _It feels so good, please never stop!_ I refused to let my mouth voice that thought. But my body seemed to be saying it for me. I pushed back against him, matching every thrust. I felt pathetic to be taken by someone so much younger than me, and loving the feeling of it so much.

Oliver thrust in harder into that spot and I came with a loud moan. My back arched slightly as the sticky fluid burst from my body. I heard a small growl from Oliver and suddenly I snapped back harder and cried out.

"AH, YES!" I felt the hot liquid fill me, and I couldn't stop the pleasured cry before it came out. I couldn't quite explain why it felt so good to feel his cum inside me, but it was amazing.

Oliver pulled out of me and got up. He pulled his bandages from his pocket and wrapped them tightly around his red eye. I lied on the bed, panting and shaking. Oliver stepped in front of me and smiled, a sickening sweet smile.

"I talked to Len. He gave me the idea of how to get you back. Now we've all been filled with something we didn't want." He smiled brighter and walked out, leaving me alone.

The longer I stayed there, the more the feeling came back to me, and so did my knowledge. I sat up slowly, my arms shaking as they pushed me up. My eyes were wide, my heart beating fast. When I sat up, I felt his sticky fluids slide from my body. I collected my thoughts again and could pin down this feeling now.

I was afraid of Oliver.

I sat with Kaito the next day, eating breakfast as usual. We talked like we always did, and everything was normal. I heard footsteps on the stairs and glanced over and watched who came down. I stopped talking, the instant change in emotions alerted Kaito and he went silent too. I dropped the spoon I was holding and my body began shaking.

"Good morning," the sweet, silky accent of the boy said. The other blonde behind him waved, a knowing smirk on his face. The two walked by me to the kitchen and I refused to move. Kaito looked at me in shock.

"Hey, Gakupo." Oliver was suddenly next to me. I jumped and looked in my lap, avoiding his eyes. "How did you sleep? Did you sleep, Gakupo?" he asked.

"Y-yes…" I stuttered. He chuckled and skipped away, Len following behind him. I was assaulted with questions from Kaito, but I didn't answer a single one. My mind was reeling, tryin g so hard to find something to snap me out of this fearful state.

I left to be by myself in my room. I kept trying to tell myself I wasn't afraid, that me being afraid of something was impossible. But I couldn't lie, I knew I was terrified. But why? Because I wasn't expecting it? Because I couldn't stop it from happening? I knew that all fears had a reason. Len's fear came from shattered innocence. Oliver's was because spiders were monster just like how he thought he was. Why was I afraid of Oliver? I wasn't afraid of what he did to me. I was afraid of him. But why was I so afraid.

"Because…he took away my control…" I said softly to myself. And it clicked. My whole life, I've always been in control. Not just of myself, but all those around me as well. I had never been in a situation I didn't have control over. But when Oliver took me like that, I wasn't in control. He took the control away from me. That's why I was so afraid. "And because I know why it happened," I said to myself, standing up from my bed, "I can stop it."

I quickly played through my memory of yesterday and grabbed onto another feeling that mixed with the remaining fear. With that feeling I hurried from my room and down the hall. I knew what this feeling was, too. Now I would melt this fear down and turn it all into this other feeling. This feeling brought a wide, bright smile to my face. I hated feeling fear, but this feeling was greater than any other feeling.

Sexual bliss.

"Gakupo?" the young boy said in confusion when he answered the door. My bright excited smile was still displayed on my face.

"Again."

_And there's chapter three. Now you may be wondering, "Who else did Kamui cure?" "What was Kaito afraid of?" "Why is Oliver so creepy and sexual?" "How did Kaito get cured?!" Well if you review, MAYBE you'll find out. I don't know. Just review stuff, and maybe a new fear will be in your future. I mean chapter._


	4. Snake

Snake

I've always been a social person. I love to make people happy, and I love to make new friends! I still remember when I met that lavender haired beauty. It was my second year of high school. I was at Kio's locker with and Luka and Leon, like we always did before class, when I saw the beautiful shine of violet hair flowing gracefully by us. I broke away from the conversation and looked up to see him walking away. That amazingly gorgeous purple hair was tied up tightly in a high ponytail with a white ribbon, an organized collection of strands hanging out of the styled mass of shining lavender. He glanced back down the hall for a moment, showing off wondrous, plumb coloured eyes. He was the attractive new student.

"Kaito, what are you looking at?" Kio pulled me out of my dazed state.

"The new kid," I said.

"Oh, him," Luka sighed. "His name's Kamui Gakupo. I heard about him from Yuuma. Apparently he's a brainiac, and he's kinda creepy."

"I'll go say hi!" I said, smiling brightly. They all sighed, Kio smiling as he did. I ran off down the hall to the new boy before I lost him. I grabbed his shoulder to get his attention and he stopped and turned around.

"Hey! I'm Kaito Shiion. You're new here?"

"No, I've been here since middle school, but I've been invisible until now," the beautiful boy replied.

Wait…Oh! I chuckled lightly. "Okay. So, do you need someone to show you around or anything?"

A small smile curled the corners of his mouth. "Actually, I do need to know where the chemistry lab is."

"Oh, here I'll take you. Follow me." I grabbed his wrist and maneuvered us through the hallway passed all other students.

"Shiion." I heard the dark, deadly tone to his voice and turned around to look at Kamui. "You're touching me," he said, glaring at me. I felt like he was trying to tear me apart with his eyes. "Let go." I released his arm quickly.

"Geez, you _are_ creepy. Are you afraid of being touched or something?"

"I fear nothing," he said bluntly, then walked passed me. "Where am I go, Shiion?"

"Oh, it's just over there." I pointed to the lab down the hall and he left without saying anything more. Maybe he just wasn't a social person. Or he didn't like me…but he didn't know me yet. I just had to try again.

I ended up asking Yuuma about him, since he told Luka, and apparently Yuuma met him last winter when he was in India. Kamui was there for the foreign culture lessons, just like Yuuma. Yuuma said he was very mysterious and didn't socialize. That made sense. But he also told me Kamui was a genius and wasn't afraid of anything, which means he isn't afraid of being social and I _really_ need to try harder. So what about me is driving him away?

I waited by the door after school for Kamui. I would get him to like me, I knew I could! I saw that unmistakable purple hair moving toward the door. A bright smile came to my face.

"Hey, Kamui!" I yelled, waving to him. I saw him sigh and his eyes narrowed. Why was he so cold? "Kamui, so you wanna hang out with us? We're all going t-

"No," he said, walking passed me.

"You didn't let me finish. "I walked after him.

"I don't care. Leave me alone."

"C'mon, Kamui. Why are you so cold? Loosen up a bit." He didn't stop, and I don't think he would. What was his problem? "Kamui wait!" I grabbed his shoulder. Suddenly, he pushed me hard against the sharp brick wall of the school, his arm pressed against my chest, the other crushing the hand I laid on him.

When he spoke his voice was dark. "I do not like to be touched, and do you know why?" I shook my head, keeping my eyes focused on his. "A simple touch can be capable of controlling ones actions or emotions. Just one touch can carry a persons intentions along a wave of energy, sending messages from your nerves into your brain to be interpreted. Touching someone forms a connection with that person, a connection that is sometimes unwanted. Touch someone here," Kamui pushed a part of my shoulder that made me tired for a second, "and they'll sleep. Touch someone here,"  
he pushed a spot in my side and I tried not to laugh, "and they'll smile. Touch someone here," he pushed hard on a spot on my thigh and I moaned, "and they'll get aroused. And touch someone here," he put his hand on my shoulder, like I'd done to him, then pulled me forward and threw me on the ground, holding my arm against my back. I felt him slam his knee down onto my back and he leaned over me. "They'll feel agony. Don't _ever_ touch me, Shiion."

"Okay…" I said quietly. Kamui got up, leaving me on the ground. He really was a genius, and he was also creepy. But when I looked in his eyes, I saw something there. Kamui was lonely. He seemed so cold and pushed everyone away, he probably doesn't have any friends. I was going to change that.

It was the weekend after that incident, and I spent these two days trying to figure out what I could do to help Kamui. There had to be something to break through his cold act, and pull out that sad friendly side I saw. I just needed to find it.

On Monday, I searched for him before classes started. I couldn't find him anywhere, so I asked Rei, since he was just sitting in one spot.

"He's in the chemistry lab, working on a project before class he said," Rei told me.

"Thanks Rei, I said, then ran down the hall toward the lab. I looked inside to see Kamui with his back to me standing at one of the lab tables. "Kamui."

He sighed in an irritated way, not bothering to turn around. "What, Shiion?"

I stepped further into the room. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"Ah, however, I do _not_ want to talk to you."

Now he was just pissing me off. "I'm just trying-

"I don't need friends."

"I know you're lonely!" He turned his head toward me, hid eyes cold as ever, but I could still see the loneliness in them. "You treat everyone so cold all the time and push people away, but it just makes you lonely." I saw him reach out to put down a small cloth he must have been holding. "And I get it. You're really smart, a genius actually, and you don't want to surround yourself with people smarter than you, or not smart enough for you. But when it comes to friends, you can't be that picky, Kamui." I walked close to him so we were only about a few feet apart. "I know I'm not the smartest person, but could you just give me a chance Kamui?"

He smiled at me and chuckled, then turned his body a bit to face me. I realized he must be holding something, but I don't know what. "Kaito, knowledge comes in many forms. There are different types of people that excel in having different types of knowledge. You have sufficient knowledge of the thoughts and emotions of people, people who you haven't even officially met. That's good enough."

Wait…did he just say…he would be my friend? I must have looked confused because Kamui chuckled again. "You're not book smart, though. Yes, I will allow you to know me better." I smiled then.

"Good! Will you come meet my other friends, too?" I asked excitedly.

"Sure, just let me put up my lab partner." Wait, what? He turned around completely and took a step. Then he stopped, staring at me wide-eyed, because I stepped back quickly and tripped, crashing to the floor, and pushing myself away from him as much as I could. Kamui held my worst nightmare in his right hand; a snake! The serpent was wrapped tightly around his hand and wrist, flicking it's demonic forked tongue. The terrible hell animal was wriggling it's body slightly, while Kamui stroked a finger from his other hand along the disturbing vertebrae. Parts of the green snake were wrapped around that hand too.

"Wh-what?! Why…d-do you even have that?!" My whole body was trembling. I was on my side, propped up on my arms. That thing shouldn't be allowed in school!

"This is my lab partner. I found her over the weekend, so-

"Get that thing away!" I yelled. Kamui just sighed.

"Back in your tank, Corina…" he said. I almost threw-up watching Kamui hold the serpent to his face, petting it and kissing its scaly head. He placed it in its tank, then walked back to the lab table to clean up. I got up slowly, trying to calm my heart and my breathing. My body was still shaking.

Kamui's voice made me jump. "When I was young, I did a lot of research on fear, because it was an interest of mine. I know everything about the subject. When one is afraid, a neural chemical is released into the body, You probably know this as adrenaline. The body then goes into either 'fight' or 'flight' mode." He turned to me then. "You, Kaito, have ophidophobia, and your adrenaline is read as 'flight.' It's a common phobia. Easily treated, even in your extreme case." _Kamui shows off a lot…_

"You know a lot about fears, and you fear nothing."

"This knowledge is _why_ I'm immune to fear."

"If you know so much, maybe you should treat me," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. Kamui smiled for a second, but then it changed, like he was considering it. "Kamui?"

His face lit up. "Maybe I should," he said.

"Really?" Kamui nodded, then began pacing a bit. He appeared to be very deep in thought. Could he really cure me? Hmm…

"I could cure you," he said, a look of realization on his face. "But, hang on…" He started pacing a bit more frantically. "I know…I can figure out the best way…okay!" He walked up to me. "I'll help you with your fear. But, you have to go through the whole treatment no matter what. Got it?"

"Um…I think so. I'll trust you, you're the genius here."

"Hmm…" Kamui looked into my eyes, his face completely serious. "You will not scream for help, you will not beg me to stop…and, you absolutely MUST NOT back out of this. Deal?" Kamui held his hand out to me. I hesitated for a moment. What he said scared me. But I felt like I could trust him. So, I took his hand. And he smiled. It was a strange smile. I didn't like it.

He looked like a snake.

I ignored how strange he had seemed just now and we went to meet with Kio, Luka and Yuuma, who Kamui already knew. He really liked all of them, of course. Kio was a high honours student, and Luka was an honours student. Yuuma was the smart that didn't have grades to match, but Kamui knew this and took a liking to him too. I dreaded him meeting Miku, though…

"Kamui sings, too," Yuuma commented when we were hearing about Kamui.

"You do?" Luka asked.

"Sometimes, but not often. I prefer intellectual pursuits. Extra curricular activities are unnecessary," Kamui told us.

"It's sad that you feel that way," I said. "We're part of a group called Vocaloid, and we love finding new people."

"Yuuma mentioned that. You all have permission from your parents to live in a house together, and the group was founded by the Hatsunes. I've heard a lot of exceptional singers are in your group."

"Kamui should live with us," Yuuma said in a bored tone. Everyone looked at him and Kamui was about to protest before Yuuma interrupted. "Kamui is living with some relatives of his that he never got along with well anyway. He wouldn't have to deal with them if he left."

Kamui narrowed his eyes at Yuuma. "I see, now…and you wouldn't mind, Yuuma?"

"I told you in India, I don't follow those principles."

"You're still modern, and I know you aren't against the practice."

"Am I the only one who's confused?" I asked. Both Kamui and Yuuma looked away from us.

"You really didn't say anything?" Kamui said, looking at Yuuma. Yuuma didn't answer. "Then I guess I will…"

"Kamui-

"Yuuma comes from a samurai family, a _modern_ samurai family. They abandoned the traditional samurai rules in favour of living a modern life without the rituals and rules the traditional samurai must follow."

"And Kamui is a traditional samurai," Yuuma said. "His family is at odds with mine, and we aren't supposed to be seen together."

"Anymore," Kamui added.

"Anymore?" Luka asked.

"Kamui and I are princes, we were supposed to be friends to show our ways weren't different."

"You didn't get along?" I asked.

"No, we did, and our parents didn't like that," Kamui said sadly. "They thought we would get 'corrupted', start following the others way. So, they forbade us from seeing each other anymore."

Kamui and Yuuma looked upset. They must have really become close…

"But, wait, Yuuma lives with us now," I said. "He doesn't have to follow his families rules there. So, now you can be friends again." For once, I couldn't tell what they were thinking, but I could tell they were both upset about the circumstances. It hurt me to see Yuuma, who usually seemed emotionless, so upset.

"That was my point," Yuuma finally said.

It was quiet for a while. I could tell, both of them were thinking about the consequences of their actions. Then Kamui smiled. "Tomorrow," he said, then walked back to his first class. Kamui was now a Vocaloid.

It took a few days for Kamui to move in and get comfortable. On the first day he told me he would start my treatment once he was settled in. I was scared, but I trusted Kamui to take care of me. Of course, this was his first time, and he didn't have any training to be any sort of therapist. But I trusted him. However, it made me a little scared when he didn't come to school on Friday. Yuuma told me he stayed home because he was busy. It made me a little worried…

When I got home, Kamui was sitting in the living room, waiting for me. "Ready?" he asked. I nodded nervously. Kamui got up and tied a cloth over my eyes.

"W-wait, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Just go with it." He grabbed both of my arms and led me through the house, staying quiet the whole time. He took me upstairs and I heard a door open and close, then lock. "Okay, take it off now," Kamui said.

I pulled off the cloth, then regretted it. I saw Kamui holding the green snake from the lab. I immediately panicked. I fell back and backed against the wall. That's when I noticed it. This room was full of snakes! They surrounded me on the floor, slithering close to me, and sliding up the furniture; the dresser, the desk, the bed. I started breathing erratically, my heart threatening to burst. I opened my mouth to scream, but Kamui stopped me.

"Don't scream." I closed my mouth quickly, my whole body shaking. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to drown out the nightmare. I could still hear the hissing echoing in my head. This was too much. I thought I could trust him. What have I done?

I felt a touch against my cheek, it was soft so I knew it wasn't a snake, and suddenly I felt something get shoved into my mouth. It was cold, and sweet, and…ICE CREAM!~ My eyes shot open and, despite my surroundings, I smiled and swallowed the delicious treat. Kamui was knelt in front of me, a different look to his face. It looked bored, but his eyes looked anxious and desperate.

He pulled the spoon away from my mouth and I licked my lips. "What flavour is that?" I asked loudly.

Kamui picked up a small container of ice cream. "Red velvet cake."

"Ooo~…more?" Kamui smiled and dipped the spoon back into the frozen treat and fed it to me. I liked ice cream, but it seemed to taste better with Kamui feeding it to me. It was great.

"Kaito."

"Yeah?" Kamui brought the spoon back to my mouth for me.

"There's a snake on your leg." My eyes went wide and I looked down. There was a large black serpent slithering across my leg. I tensed, but Kamui placed his hand on my cheek and turned my head back toward him. "No." He fed me another spoonful. "Just look at me." I did as he told said, and in doing so I realized his green snake was still on his arm.

But, I was okay. Surprisingly I felt safe with him. And the ice cream was a good distraction. I glanced down at the black snake, who had slithered up to my hand. I gently touched the scaly creature. I was okay. I guess I really could trust Kamui.

"I can't believe you ate the whole container," Kamui said, staring at the empty ice cream container. "Why did you feed you the whole container?"

I chuckled. "Cause I told you to." Kamui reached over to pet the black snake I was holding.

"I should probably take these back to the zoo."

"You borrowed snakes from the zoo?" Kamui nodded and got up. I helped put all the snakes away so they could be taken back. Kamui let me stay in his room to play with Corina while he was gone. I was really glad I met Kamui. I know now that I really could trust him. And I think Kamui should help people with their fears for a living.

_Well there's that. Chapter five is in my head right now, so look forward to it. ^^ No spoilers, I won't tell what it's about~ Reviews are much appreciated!_


End file.
